frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MysteriousStory/Mrok nad Arendelle - *Part IV*
' POSTACIE: Opuskid - Damian Nowak CherryCoke - Kamila Dębicka Sierpien - Mateusz Krzemiński Someone - Martyna Sóweczka - Paulina Adamek' Kamila dreptała niespokojnie w tą i z powrotem. Wmawiała sobie, że to po prostu ćwiczenie chodzenia ale w głębi duszy wiedziała doskonale ,że daje tym ujście swojemu zdenerwowaniu Miała się dzisiaj spotkać z Sierpniem, pierwszy raz w życiu. W dodatku...mieli planować jak uratować świat przed zagładą?.....Ta myśl ją nieco przybijała, wciąż tkwiło w niej ziarenko czegoś niebezpiecznego. Nagle jej komórka zaczęła gwałtownie wibrować na blacie biurka. Podeszła i chwyciła ja palcami, szybko odblokowała ekran - halo? - powiedziała do telefonu - Za jakieś pół godziny będziemy. Będzie ktoś czekał czy mamy...dojść? dojechać? cokolwiek? - odezwał się głos w słuchawce - nie! nie! moi rodzice przyjadą, poczekaj we wnętrzu dworca - odpowiedziała dziewczyna -czekaj...my? - Jest ze mną Someone, dziwne jaki ten świat mały - zaśmiał się rozmówca - A czy ona....wie? - tak, też dostała taki list.....a jak ich poznam? no wiesz twoich rodziców? - hm...dam mu czerwony kapelusz, okey? - powiedziała ze ściszonym głosem, nachylając się nad komórką - O ile twój tata go ubierze....nie no, żartuje może trzymać go w rękach, byle by był widoczny, pociągiem jedzie sporo osób i będzie tłok na peronie. - Dobra! Wszystko załatwione - ucieszyła się - ok...w takim razie do zobaczenia Głos w słuchawce umilkł nagle.Kamila nie czekając wybiegła z pokoju. - Już przyjechali! - wykrzyczała gdy tylko wbiegła do pokoju rodziców - trzeba ich odebrać z dworca, będą za pół godziny Jej rodzice zaczęli się ubierać do wyjścia, ona natomiast po wręczeniu im komórki i czerwonego kapelusza stała w korytarzu przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. - A na co ty czekasz? -zapytała ją matka - No jadę z wami - odpowiedziała - przecież macie mnie zabrać potem na działkę.Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę to na swoją żonę - no dobra - odpowiedział od niechcenia Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz w pośpiechu skierowali się do samochodu. Głównie za namową Kamili, która nie chciała aby jej przyjaciele za długo czekali. *** Głęboki wdech. Powietrze miało tu trochę inny zapach niż to w Jeleniej górze. Wydawało się trochę , czystsze, delikatniejsze. Może tak naprawdę nie chodziło o nie samo w sobie? Może po prostu cieszył się z dotarcia na miejsce, nic więcej? może ze wyrwał się z miasta które na równi kochał jak nienawidził? Razem z Martyna poczekał chwilę aż pierwsza fala wysiadających z pociągu ludzi wejdzie do środka nim sami wkroczyli za próg budynku. Pozytywnie zaskoczyło ich wnętrze. Spodziewali się, a zwłaszcza Mateusz, czegoś na wzór starych, podmiejskich dworców kolejowych. Okazało jednak, że rzeczywistość jest zupełnie inna. Znaleźli się w tłumie osób czekających na podróżnych . Dostrzegli wyróżniające się kolorystyczne nakrycie głowy. Ucieszyli się. Oboje spokojnie skierowali się w jego kierunku - Pan Krzemiński? - zwrócił się do niego mężczyzna, widząc że podchodzi - eh, tak to ja....znaczy nie pan proszę pana - odparł zakłopotany - A to jest Martyna - dodał już pewniej wskazując dziewczynę obok - Proszę za mną - odparł sucho po wymianie uścisków Chłopak poczuł się nagle obco. Widział wiele filmów , w wielu tak właśnie witało się wyłapanych na ulicy podejrzanych, zapraszając ich do samochodu, a potem wioząc na przesłuchanie, lecz nie mógł się bać w końcu ratował świat. Przełknął ślinę i ruszył za mężczyzną.Ten zaprowadził ich do samochodu zaparkowanego nieopodal dworca. Otworzył tylne drzwi, samemu siadając z kierownicą. Chłopak i dziewczyna wsiedli powoli do pojazdu. Fotele okazały się bardziej miękkie od tych w pociągu, więc mimo towarzyszącego im napięcia rozsiedli się wygodniej. Kamila już czekała w środku. Była całą podniecona. W końcu mogła poznać tak bliskie dla niej osoby w prawdziwym życiu - Cześć! - rzuciła na przywitanie - cześć, jestem mateusz, a to Martyna....pseudonim Someone - uśmiechnął się chłopak - jak to miło was poznać - Nie mogła wytrzymać i przytuliła się do przyjaciół, co trochę tamtych zaskoczyło ale nic nie powiedzieli tylko trwali razem w uścisku Kiedy w końcu się puścili, matka Kamili zwróciła się do chłopaka - Mateusz czy mogę zobaczyć twój list? - zapytała kobieta Chłopak rozpiął plecak i szybko sięgnął do środka. Chwilę pogrzebał aż w końcu udało mu się wyczuć pod dłonią kopertę. Wyciągnął ją i podał do przodu.Kobieta zerknęła na kawałek papieru , otwarła list i przeczytała skrupulatnie - Jego się różni - zakomunikowała wszystkim obecnym - ma wzmiankę o końcu świata -wyjaśniła oddając chłopakowi list Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko nie odrywając oczu od drogi. - Mateusz , co ty planujesz....? - zapytał po chwili milczenia - Nie wiem proszę pana. To wszystko...stało się tak nagle, właściwie to powinienem się teraz przygotowywać do ,matury. Można powiedzieć że postawiłem wszystko na jedną kartę choć nawet nie wiem czy to as czy marna dwójka - odpowiedział a na jego twarzy wpełzło zatroskanie związane z nie pewnością - Musisz mieć na prawdę dziwną koncepcje życia - odbił piłeczkę Chłopak zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy chce wdawać się w dyskusje z osobą której prawie nie zna. Już otworzył usta, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć zjechali z trasy na polną drogę i szybko stracił wątek. Chwilę później samochód minął bramę wjazdową - Dojechaliśmy? - zapytała Kamila, wychylająca się do przodu - Tak - rzuciła krótko mężczyzna Wszyscy wysiedli na zewnątrz, zaciągając się powietrzem i rozprostowując plecy. Rzadki deszcz kapał im co chwilę na głowy. - Chodźmy do środka - powiedziała kobieta wskazując na dwupiętrowy budynek mieszkalny. Chłopak i dwie dziewczyny weszli do środka, rozglądając się. Środek domu nie różnił się znacząco od któregokolwiek z miejskich domków jednorodzinnych.jednorodzinnych. Podłogę z polerowanego kamienia przykrywało parę nie dopasowanych do siebie kolorystycznie dywanów. Przy ścianie znajdował się kominek, co ucieszyło trochę Martynę, zawsze marzyła by w jej domu, kiedyś znalazł się podobny. - W lodowce powinno być coś do jedzenia - powiedziała kobieta - Kamila powinna wiedzieć jak rozpalić w kominku i....w razie czego dzwońcie - Dzięki mamo, że tyle robicie aby nam pomóc....dziękuje - Kamila przytuliła się do matki, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Martyny. Kobieta puściła córkę i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, zatrzymując się po chwili - A i jeszcze jedno....Mateusz czy mogę prosić o twój dowód tożsamości. Mąż woli się upewnić, sam rozumiesz - wyjaśniła - oddamy ci go, gdy będziesz wyjeżdżać Rozumiał doskonale brak zaufania do ludzi był normą w tych czasach. Ponownie sięgnął do plecaka, który przyniósł ze sobą z samochodu, wyciągnął portfel i oddał kobiecie nie wielki kawałek plastiku na którym znajdowały się jego dane oraz zdjęcie. - Proszę bardzo - dodał uśmiechając się ponownie Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły, a cała trójka obserwowała jak rodzice Kamili opuszczają posesje. *** Dawid siedział na łóżku obracając w dłoniach kawałek papieru - Kto by pomyślał, że takie coś może zmienić całe moje życie nie do poznania - Powiedział kładąc przedmiot na biurko. W pewnej chwili na ekranie komputera pojawił się komunikat “Masz wiadomość”. Czym prędzej kliknął w ikonę i zaczął czytać treść wiadomości. "Ave, jak tam decyzja? -- Sierpien "Hejka....nie wiem, muszę się poważnie zastanowić -- Opuskid "Aha... Kamila gromadzi u siebie osoby które są w tej samej sytuacji co ja i ty i ona. Jeżeli chcesz wypełniać misję Elsy i Anny to miejsce czeka. Nie podam adresu - kwestia bezpieczeństwa, ale jeżeli zamierzasz przyjechać to dojedź do Lublina, dalej już zostaniesz pokierowany we właściwe miejsce. -- Sierpien PS. Mój numer komórkowy do kontaktu 752444209 "Hmmm... Sam nie wiem co myśleć. Jaką mam pewność iż to wszystko to nie jakiś kawał. Nie pojadę przez pół kraju by wyjść na durnia bo uwierzyłem w jakąś bajeczkę. -- Opuskid "Ze względu na to, że sam mam taki sam list jak i Cherry? Ponadto sam masz list, wiesz co się dzieje. Nie zmuszam ciebie, ale jeżeli mamy coś zdziałać to chyba tylko razem. -- Sierpien "... nie mam pojęcia co robić... jak mam wytłumaczyć mojej matce, że jadę by spełniać zadania królowej z bajki ? --Opuskid "Decyzja nie jest łatwa i musisz ją podjąć sam. Nie mogę nic zaoferować ponad pomoc w misji, bo to po prostu ponad moje możliwości w tej chwili. --Siepien "Sorry, że zmieniam temat ale kto to jest Kamila?? --Opuskid "Cherry i jest jeszcze ze mną Someone, też ma list --Sierpien "Czyli jest nas więcej ?? To by tłumaczyło dlaczego napisały, że liczą na mnie i moich przyjaciół.. --Opuskid "Dobra, nie ważne. Wysyłam ci dokładny adres miejsca, w którym przebywamy. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na przyjazd, daj jeszcze znać. Mimo wszystko będziemy czekać. --Sierpien "Ja... muszę to przemyśleć. Trudno jest porzucić dotychczasowe życie i ruszyć w drogę nie wiedząc czy to ta właściwa. --Opuskid Damian przejrzał całą rozmowę kilka razy. Miał jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie niż wcześniej. Czy powinienem jechać?......Co jeśli tego nie zrobię?........Czy czeka nas zagłada? - Jeśli to co jest napisane w liście to prawda… - zaczął po czym przerwał przyglądając się zdjęciu na którym widniała cała jego rodzina. To było trochę ironiczne. Całe życie chciał zasłynąć a teraz gdy miał okazje zwojować świat on się po prostu bał zmian. - Muszę podjąć decyzje - skwitował - ale wpierw powinienem się z tym przespać. Wyłączył laptopa po czym odłożył go na biurko. Podszedł do szuflady i wyciągnął z niej pojemnik z tabletkami. - Coś czuje, że bez tego nie zasnę - powiedział kierując się w stronę łóżka. Ułożył się wygodnie i połknął parę pastylek. Powoli odpływał do krainy snów. *** Światło słoneczne ogrzewało jego ciało a on leżał na miękkiej i zielonej trawie. Wokoło unosił się słodki zapach kwiatów niesionych przez ciepły letni wiatr. Powoli podniósł się i rozejrzał dookoła. Dobrze znał to miejsce z dzieciństwa. Gdy miał 6 lat często przychodził tu z ojcem.To było ich sekretne miejsce gdzie ukrywali się przed całym światem. Szedł boso po miękkiej trawie i rozkoszował się każdym krokiem w tym rajskim miejscu. Panowała tu błoga cisza za jaką tak tęsknił. Wolno przechadzając się wśród starych drzew wspominał miłe chwile jakie spędził w tym miejscu. Gdy tylko dostrzegł strumień podbiegł do niego i idąc w kierunku jego źródła doszedł do małego jeziorka nie większego od jego domu. Woda w nim była krystalicznie czysta, tak, że można było dostrzec wszystkie ryby pływające w niej.Bez dłuższej zwłoki zrzucił z siebie ubrania i zanurzył się w chłodnej wodzie. Miał wrażenie, że cały ten ból który nosił w sercu przez tyle lat zmyły się z tym całym brudem na jego ciele. Po kąpieli Damian wrócił na polanę. Teraz już wiedział, że jedyne czego chce to pozostać tu na zawsze. - Tu jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Odczuwał wolność jakiej zawsze pragnął. Nikt ani nic nie mogło go zmusić do opuszczenia tego miejsca. Nagle, wielka fala powietrza odrzuciła go do tyłu. Gdy rozejrzał się co się stało dostrzegł jak wszystko płonie, a na samym środku polany stały Władczynie Arendelle. - To zaledwie zalążek tego co się stanie z twym światem - powiedziała Elsa - Dałyśmy ci szansę aby go ocalić ! - dodała gniewnie młodsza siostra - Wolałeś się schować niż go ratować. Więc będziesz patrzył jak cały twój świat czeka zagłada. Wszystko się rozmyło i po chwili znaleźli się na szczycie jakiejś wieży.Za plecami chłopaka wyrosła wielka ściana która niczym magnes przyciągnęła go do siebie. - A teraz patrz na co skazałeś swój świat - powiedziała dziewczyna w platynowych włosach po czym obie zniknęły w świetle. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie aż nagle na samym środku miasta wystrzelił znikąd słup czerwonego światła. Całe niebo pociemniało od przedostającej się do atmosfery energii.Zaczęło robić się gorąca, temperatura rosła a źródło energii poszerzało swoją średnicę niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Damian spoglądał jak cały jego świat jest rozrywany na strzępy.Promień uformował się w wielką bańkę która wciąż rosła rozbijając w pył wszystko co stanęło na drodze. Ściana do której był przyklejony zaczęła się poruszać w kierunku tajemniczej energii. Damian czuł jak ciepło bijące z bariery zaczyna parzyć... wypalać mu skórę. W końcu dystans zanikł całkowicie. Chłopak był przygnieciony do sfery i czuł jak całe jego ciało zmienia się w proch a on sam konał w potwornych agoniach wrzeszcząc ostatkami sił jakie mu pozostały. Po chwili obudził się z krzykiem. Cały był zalany zimnym potem który spływał mu po ciele.- To był tylko sen - powiedział do siebie zakrywając twarz rękoma - ale co jeśli to była wizja ? - zamarł w milczeniu. - Co jeśli tak będzie wyglądał koniec naszego świata ? Czy mogę jakoś temu zapobiec - Jego wzrok powędrował na biurko gdzie leżał list. Ach...- Westchnął - i co ja mam teraz zrobić? - dodał upadając na poduszkę. Na zegarku widniała godzina 8.00. Damian wstał, ubrał się i zjadł śniadanie po czym oznajmił iż idzie się przewietrzyć. Przez dwie godziny wędrował po mieście rozmyślając nad wczorajszym dniem. listem i tym co tak naprawdę powinien zrobić nie tylko dla świata ale i dla samego siebie. - Czy powinienem wyjechać ?- zapytał siebie w myślach - Nie - odpowiedział na głos - to tylko forma ucieczki. Nie będę szedł na skróty. Jeśli świat nie chce zaakceptować mnie jakiego jestem już teraz to jego problem, ja nie zamierzam się zmieniać Jeśli coś ma się zmienić w tym świecie to niech zacznie się od reszty ludzi nie od mnie. Ludzie patrzyli na niego z zdziwieniem.- Jakiś problem?! - zapytał kierując słowa do gapiów- Przechodnie od razu odwrócili wzrok i zaczęli coś szeptać. Damian rozejrzał się dookoła. - Może jednak zmiana otocznia nie będzie tak zła - skwitował po czym ruszył do domu. *** Szybko udało mu się odnaleźć starą torbę podróżną. W domu panowała głucha cisza. Cała rodzina była gdzieś na mieście co sprawiło iż Damianowi spadł kamień z serca na myśl iż nie będzie się musiał nikomu tłumaczyć. Pakowanie poszło bardzo sprawnie. Oprócz rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby zabrał również swój sprzęt, którego używał na biwakach w lesie.Spakował również laptopa i wszelkie potrzebne do niego akcesoria wraz z zapasowym oprogramowaniem. Jedną z rzeczy jakich nauczył się w Technikum to to iż zawsze warto mieć z sobą płytkę z systemem operacyjnym. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zabraniem swojej kamery. - Jeśli to co mówi jest w liście jest prawdą to zobaczę Arendelle na żywo. Jak mógłbym tego nie uwiecznić ? - Mówił sam do siebie.- Co by tu jeszcze... - zamyślił się po czym wyciągnął z skrzynki na meblach rulon pieniędzy, który zaczął przeliczać. - 100...300...400...600....1000 Hmm... Chyba powinno wystarczyć- dodał pakując pieniądze do portfela. Szybko zniósł cały bagaż przed drzwi a następnie zostawiwszy cały ekwipunek wrócił do domu.- Pozostało mi już tylko jedno - powiedział wyciągając kartkę papieru i długopis. '' Droga rodzino! '' ''Kiedy będziecie czytać ten list ja już będę bardzo daleko. Wyruszam w podróż, która pomoże mi zrozumieć kilka rzeczy.Jestem w pełni świadom faktu iż powianiem się skupić teraz na szkole, a ja znikam bez słowa wyjaśnienia jednak zapewniam was, iż tak będzie najlepiej nie tylko dla mnie, ale i dla was.Nie czuję się tutaj szczęśliwy. Właściwie mam wrażenie iż jestem jakimś odmieńcem, który na siłę próbuje się wpasować w otoczenie co niezbyt dobrze mi wychodzi.Całe życie starałem się coś zmienić i teraz mam szansę większą niż kiedykolwiek. Nie zamierzam jej przepuścić. Mamo zawsze mi mówiłaś, że “drzwi są otwarte i jak mi się coś nie podoba to mogę sobie iść” . Musisz wiedzieć, że ilekroć to słyszałem to czułem iż mnie tutaj nie chcesz z resztą, tak właśnie mnie traktowałaś.Nie będę was zmuszał do przebywania w moim otoczeniu. Kiedyś wrócę i wam to wszystko wyjaśnię. '' ''Kocham was, Damian '' Chłopak położył list na stole w salonie po czym wyszedł, Gdy znalazł się już dostatecznie daleko wyjął telefon z kieszeni i zadzwonił na otrzymany wczorajszej nocy numer. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach